When contact centers were initially developed, the number of agents that were supported was limited; in addition, the types of communication supported were also limited. Today, this is not the case. The contact centers of today support large numbers of agents or resources ranging into the tens of thousands. Moreover, many of these contact centers are distributed across various locations. Today's contact centers also support a variety of mediums, such as voice, video, email, Instant Messaging (IM), text messaging, blogs and the like.
As contact centers have evolved, in many instances, code from earlier version of the contact centers was ported into newer version of the contact centers. As a result, supporting a high number of resources has become difficult to obtain using technology that was previously developed for contact centers designed to support a smaller number of agents. What is need is a new paradigm that changes existing processes that match communications to resources in today's call centers.